


When one is forced into Wrath

by Azrael_aka_Rineiko



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, BAMF Charles, Blood and Violence, Erik Lehnsherr Needs a Hug, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilty Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Sad everyone, Start of recovery, hurt/comfort sort of, load of death, sean cassidy is technically there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_aka_Rineiko/pseuds/Azrael_aka_Rineiko
Summary: Erik can't control himself when the sin of wrath embodies him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr & The Brotherhood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	When one is forced into Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643138) by [Redring91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91). 



> I may do more of this.  
> It will probs be oneshots.
> 
> I find this idea really interesting and was heavily inspired by Redring91's Seven deadly sins.
> 
> Extra Warning: Descriptions of violence, a big amount of unpleasantries.

The X-men shivered, unease growling withing every inch of this marble, stainless labyrinth.

They continued on. Through white winding halls and unseen water trickles.

“AHHH!” A man screamed, hastily curling in on himself. Charles slid forward, his mind latching onto the other’s. With misery carved in to darkened blue eyes, Charles recoiled from his friend. His voice a gentle breeze of a whisper.

“Erik.” The man flinched. Charles’s hand moved forward and Erik scrambled back. Swatting his soft touch away and crumpling. A shout, as ferocious as fury, crackled like lighting between them. 

“Get away from me!” He tried again, slowing closing their distance. But Erik’s eyes were wild, terrified like a deer in headlights. He crawled, his blunt nails filling with blood and dirt until his back collided with a wall. Another harsh scream tearing from his shivering throat. 

“Stay away!” His voice was soft and soothing, underlined with fearful desperation. He was going to help his friend.

“Erik, please.” Sobs burst from the crumpling man, his hands trembling over his face as he cried.

“S-stay away from me!” His voice dropped, a breath above their ragged silence. 

“Please.” Charles flinched, as if struck. Horrid gasps drew his attention, his gaze reluctantly tore away from his crumbling friend. 

Horror overwhelmed his features, his eyes shaking and bile tinging his tongue. 

He didn’t dare look back at Erik, he couldn’t hurt his friend more.

Laid around the bare room were bodies, painfully cut apart corpses. Mutants, people he recognized.

The revealing tragedy linked horrifically back to Erik’s reaction.

Alex collapsed first, tears streaming down his face, anger crackling inside his screams. He was holding a motionless Angel.

“Charles.” He turned to Hank, fear engulfed his features, intertwining with his horror. He stared beside Hank’s hulking form.

A Heavy contrast of red skin overlapped blue scales. Blood flowed like a red ocean over their stiff frames.

“No, no, no this, this can’t be happening, NO!” Charles is too rigid, to move, to speak. 

But Hank, beast doesn’t waste any time, peeling Azazel’s body off callously. With a shuddering sob, Hank falls. His large clawed fingers fumble, his arms moving shakenly. Carefully he cradles Raven in his arms.  
Charles numbly looks away. He couldn’t, wouldn’t accept that. 

His gaze honed on Azazel’s injuries. The mutant was stretched carelessly atop the steel tiles. Strips of Erik’s helmet were lodged in him. Gnarled pieces of metal wedged into his bones and numerous organs.

Tears pricked his eyes at the seemingly ruthless murders. Swallowing his vomit, he proceeded.

Angel seemed to have the cleanest death. A small puncture of her heart and a smooth cut across her neck. Gathered in Alex’s arms, she seemed peaceful.

But Janos was impaled. Gashes and slashes strewn along his body. Azazel’s twin swords hooked straight through his shoulder blades. His expression was carved into his face with the terror of torture. His death was far from peaceful.

Finally, he saw Emma. Her body more relaxed then she would’ve ever allowed. Her limp form was slumped, stuffed ‘comfortably’ into a corner.

But unfortunately, his eyes traveled up. His restraint shattering as he comprehended her damage. Vomit pooled beside his chair.

Her skull had been utterly crushed; fragments of bone were sprinkled on top the floor. Blood had dried on her exposed spine, but atop her twisted neck, blood bubbled, dripping down her pale figure. Disturbingly, staining her formerly white attire.

He turned back to Erik. The man shuddered, curling into himself tighter.

Carefully, his hand slipped onto his friend’s shoulder, his fingers gently curling in a comforting squeeze.

“It’s not your fault.” Erik’s gaze peeks out at him, skittish. Terrified and heart wrenchingly broken.

He felt the immediate rejection, refusal and rage, from all inside the disgusting room. But he calmly refuted. Gently coaxing Erik to a shaky stand.

“It is not his fault.” Exhaustedly, as the man’s actions slouched him. Erik’s head slid onto his secure hand, his eyes screwing shut, containing his tiring tears.

Erik would never have done this. Not if any other solution or choice was allowed.

He was a man like fire. An unstoppable force of nature. 

He thrived on anger, twisted it to his own advantage.

Only because he held himself with an undeniable, unshakable will.

He would never have done this to his fellow mutants, much less his family.

Erik was a good man. A great leader.

But.

He had been stripped of his choice.

Separated from his fierce will.

Once Charles found those responsible.

He was going to burn their world down.

For now, he helped a great man.

Erik stumbled forward.  
With complete support from Charles’s steady hand and the full comfort of his warm gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, also HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> Hope everyone has a great 2020!


End file.
